


I Can Take Care Of You, Too

by Fallenstar92



Series: Gallavich One Shots [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian, Caring Ian, Cute Yevgeny, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sick Mickey, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: Mickey Milkovich does NOT get sick... according to him. But his boyfriend and son know better.





	I Can Take Care Of You, Too

Mickey Milkovich didn't get sick. He just doesn't; sure, he'd had a cough and headache for a few days, but he wasn't fucking sick. "Baby, just admit it." Ian sighed, placing a very energetic four-year-old Yevgeny on the floor and checked his boyfriend's temperature.

"Not fuckin'-" Mickey was cut off by harsh coughing fit. "Fuckin' sick." He said weakly, voice lowered by his horrid headache.

"Papa is sick. Daddy will make you better!" Yevgeny chimed loudly, causing Mickey to wince.

"Yev, papa's head hurts." Ian gently told their son. "We can't be loud." Yevgeny nodded and muttered an apology before kissing Mickey's fevered forehead.

"Daddy can take care of papa like papa takes care of daddy when he's sick." The men hadn't fully explained Ian's disorder to Yevgeny, but he had seen Ian during a manic episode and a depressive episode that had been so bad Mickey feared he would find Ian surrounded by empty pill bottles with his wrists slit if he fell asleep.

"Yev's right baby; you take care of me, I can take care of you, too." He said softly, stroking Mickey's hair as he sat next to Mickey on the edge of their bed. "So admit you're fuckin' sick, turn on the TV, cuddle with Yev, and let us take care of your stubborn ass. Right, Yev?" Yevgeny giggled and nodded, climbing onto the bed to lay beside his father.

"Fuck, fine." Mickey sighed, pulling his son into his arms. "Get me some ice cream?" He asked with a pout, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Yes, Love." Ian replied, kissing his forehead and walking out of the room. His family was everything to him, and if he had to deal with a bitchy sick boyfriend, so be it.


End file.
